American Horror Story: Election Night
"Election Night" is the first episode of season seven of the horror anthology series American Horror Story, and the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall. It is the first chapter in the season-long story-arc called "Cult". The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker with a script written by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 5th, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Index |-|Characters= * Ally Mayfair-Richards * Donald Trump * Gary K. Longstreet * Hillary Clinton * Ivy Mayfair-Richards * Kai Anderson * Marilyn Chang * Mike Pence * Oz Mayfair-Richards * Pedro Morales * Picnic girl * Picnic guy * Roger * Rudy Vincent * Tom Chang * Winter Anderson |-|Locations= * Brookfield Heights * Butchery on Main * Florida * Jupiter * Michigan |-|Items= * Bowling pin * Garden shears |-|Races & Animals= * Humans |-|Vocations= * Business owner * Cashier * Clown * Doctor * President of the United States * Psychiatrist * Secretary of State * Vice President |-|Miscellaneous= * Gunshot victims * Homosexuality * Racial slur * Severed tongues * Slit throat * Stabbing Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Election Night" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA (LSV). It contains strong language, sexual situations, and violence. * The central setting for this episode is Brookfield Heights, Michigan. * This is the first appearance of all characters except for Twisty, who appears in a live-action comic book representation only. * Actors Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Cheyenne Jackson, and John Carroll Lynch have all made appearances on previous episodes of American Horror Story. Paulson and Evans are the only actors in this episode who have appeared in all seven seasons of the show. * Welcome to American Horror Story, Billie Lourd! Hope ya survive the experience! Billie Lourd is also known for playing the role of Chanel #3 on Scream Queens. * Appearances in this episode to the contrary, actress Aimee Carrero does not actually have a bunch of piercings and a body full of tattoos. Allusions * Twisty the Clown makes a pseudo-appearance in this episode. He appears in a live-action representation of one of Ozzie's comic books. Twisty the Clown was a central antagonist featured in the season four storyline, "Freak Show". This marks the first connection between this season and previous episodes. Quotes * Twisty: to victim's 911 call Rraarrrggha-nnum bber... .... * Ally Mayfair Richards: A picture of a bare breast or an erect penis never hurt anyone. Crew * Crystal Liu - Co-producer * Adam Penn - Producer * Eryn Krueger Mekash - Producer * Lou Eyrich - Producer * John J. Gray - Co-executive producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Co-executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Todd Nenninger - Co-producer * Karen Romero - Co-producer * Todd Kubrak - Executive story editor * Josh Green- Story editor See also External Links * * * "Election Night" at Wikipedia * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified